


The Horrificator Changes Everything

by PizzaManProdigy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Horrificator - Freeform, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaManProdigy/pseuds/PizzaManProdigy
Summary: Inspired by the episode "The Horrificator".What would've happened if Ladybug and Chat Noir had failed to win before their miraculous ran out? Their identities would be revealed of course!





	The Horrificator Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be nice! Also I have no editor so I probably missed some stuff! Hope you like it :)

This was it; they were trapped and the masks were coming off. 

“Turn off your phone Nino.” 

“But my movie! And Alya’s blog! Our viewers will want to se-”

“Turn it off. Now.” I turned around and looked up into Chat Noir’s eyes which were staring right back at me.

“I’m sorry Ladybug. This isn’t how I wanted this to go. Especially not with other people present.”

But it wasn’t his fault. Or mine. It was both of ours, we used our super powers too fast, not bothering to wait for the right time. We got cocky. And now the Horrificator had us trapped in the storeroom as our miraculous beeped down. The monster (aka Mylene) had batted away the broken poles with surprising ease and spat huge globs of goo, making the instruments no good. 

We had herded everyone into a closet that now had the only exit blocked by the monster. Our miraculous were about to run out and everyone was in for a big surprise. 

“I suppose it had to have happened eventually Kitty. I just hope you’re not too disappointed with what you find.”

“Disappointed? How could I ever be disappointed? With or without your mask, you’re still the most amazing, kind-hearted, beautiful girl I know. Knowing who you are could never change that.”

Our miraculous gave one last warning beep and I turned around, not wanting to see Chat’s face as I was revealed. Behind me I heard shocked gasps and cries of “Marinette? Adrien?” Wait… Adrien??

I whirled back around to find none other than Adrien Agreste staring back at me with the same look of disbelief I knew I must have been wearing. Neither of us spoke for what felt like forever but was probably only 30 seconds. Finally, he said “M’lady?” All I could do was nod. Adrien ran over and scooped me up, twirling me in circles while he laughed. Finally, a smile came over my face as well as I realized I no longer had to choose between Adrien and Chat Noir. They’re the same person! I laughed as well until he put me down and just hugged me. 

“AHEM.” Alya marched over and grabbed my shoulder, turning me to face her. “What the HECK Marinette?! You’ve been holding out on me all this time? I’m supposed to be your best friend! What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking it would be too dangerous for you to know. Hawk Moth or other akumatized victims could use you to get to me. I wanted you to be safe. Not that it was easy with you running off after the villains” I said with a huff.

“I suppose… and you did get me some great interviews with Ladybug. Now at least I know how you got them” she laughed. Our other classmates still looked pretty stunned but they were slowly coming out of it, crowding around and asking questions. Tikki and Plagg hovered in a back corner, worried about their Chosen’s safety.

“I’m happy Marinette and Adrien truly know each other now, but no one else was ever supposed to discover their secret! What are we going to do Plagg?” Tikki was concerned Marinette’s classmates wouldn’t be able to keep this to themselves. Especially since Alya ran a blog dedicated to Ladybug and finding out her identity.

“They’ll be fine Tikki,” Plagg muttered, “they know how to take care of themselves and they’ll make sure everyone understands the consequences of knowing who they are. Hey, do you have any camembert?” Tikki just shook her head and sighed. 

“Hopefully Adrien will ask out Marinette now. I wonder if she’ll even be able to speak!” Tikki giggled. “At least they look happy. Although we should probably figure out how to defeat this akuma.” Plagg and Tikki flew over to their chosen ones and transformed back into Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

“Ready m’lady?”

“Ready Kitty!”


End file.
